Jon and Ygritte
by Polished
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 4x09. Jon and Ygritte find each other at the wall, but what will happen to them next? Can they escape the wall in order to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**This picks up during the Battle at Castle Black in episode 4x09.**

Desperate for anything to use against Styr, Jon grabbed a hammer and shoved it into the Thenn's skull.

Styr fell to his knees, and Jon pushed his body to the ground.

He returned to where he had dropped his sword. He wiped the blood and dirt off of Longclaw and returned the sword to it's sheath.

The tingling sensation returned to his neck, and he knew another enemy was approaching.

He whipped his head around. Kneeling in the mud a short distance away was Ygritte.

Jon's heart swelled in his chest.

She looked as beautiful as ever.

Her soft red hair was pulled back from her face, revealing her strong cheekbones and jawline. Her eyes were stern and black, like a lioness on the hunt.

Jon felt a smile creep to his face; he thought he would never see her again.

It was only then that Jon noticed Ygritte had a bow in her hand.

An arrow was nocked.

She was aiming for him.

Fear squeezed his stomach.

Ygritte paused, but didn't break her stare. Seconds ticked by. Then, her eyes softened.

Jon recognized the expression immediately; it was the same look she gave him when she wanted to kiss him.

She moved her bow slightly to the left, and let the arrow fly.

Jon heard the arrow soar past his head and plunge through a man's chest. Jon hadn't even heard the wildling attacker run up behind him.

Jon turned back to Ygritte. She had a slight smile on her face, and she was looking right at him.

Jon's heart beat rapidly as his thoughts reminded him of their time in the cave.

An explosion from the top of the wall refocused them on the situation at hand. The clash of steel rang through Jon's ears. He immediately became alert of the battle around him.

He raced towards Ygritte and grabbed her hand. She willingly followed his touch. Together, they ran through the bloody mud of the battle ground and into an alley that led away from the chaos.

Jon, being familiar with Castle Black, navigated them easily through the dark walkways that led to the living quarters of the watchmen.

No one was in their rooms; all of the men were either fighting in the battle or were already dead.

They jogged through a few hallways; Ygritte lost track of their location.

He kept pulling her further from the battle until they could no longer hear the cries of men.

Jon plowed through one of the doors in the hallway. Once Ygritte was safely through the doorway, Jon slammed the door and secured the lock. The room went dark, except for a small amount of moonlight flowing in through the stone wall's window.

Jon took a second to gather his thoughts. He felt so much attraction to this beautiful woman here with him; he could hardly think straight.

He paused, feeling the tension in the room.

They needed to figure out what they were going to do next.

Jon was about to open his mouth to speak, but Ygritte didn't let a word escape.

Dropping her bow to the floor, she hastily leaned towards him and covered his lips with hers.

The kiss began slowly.

Jon was enjoying the taste of her lips, sweet, but still wild and seductive.

The steady rhythm of their lips slowly increased.

Jon brought his gloved hands up and cradled her elegant face. Ygritte slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, using the leverage to pull herself more into the kiss.

Their breathing became ragged; the kisses became more desperate and frantic.

Jon bent at the knees and wrapped his arms to her waist in order to lift her off the ground. Without breaking the kiss, Ygritte wrapped her legs around him.

Blindly, Jon stumbled across the room until his legs hit the bed against the far wall.

He gently set her on top of it and lowered himself over her.

Jon felt himself grow hard. Ygritte stared into his eyes, smiling at him. Jon felt himself redden a bit, and couldn't help but smile back.

Jon began to hate the layers and layers of fur that separated them.

He felt the need to rip off every bit of her clothing just so he could feel her warm breasts against his chest.

He wanted to feel the soft skin of her legs wrapped around his back.

He wanted the sensation of her, warm and wet around him, as he gently pressed himself into her.

Wanting to satisfy his cravings, he let his tongue slide over her bottom lip, and Ygritte opened her mouth slightly. Their tongues slid together, back and forth.

Their heavy breathing was the only noise throughout the room.

Ygritte slowed the kiss and gently pulled away. She ran her hands up and down his back. Her touch was driving him crazy, and she wasn't even touching his bare skin. "I love you, Jon Snow," she whispered.

Jon felt a sense of relief. He thanked the gods that she felt the same way as he did for her.

"I love you, too," he sighed as he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

A noise from the hall outside the door broke the silence.

Jon and Ygritte immediately rose from the bed.

Jon flew to the threshold as Ygritte silently snatched her bow from the floor. She nocked an arrow and took her stance. She nodded at him, and he eased open the door.

Ghost darted through the door frame.

"Don't shoot!" Jon cried at Ygritte. She immediately relaxed her bow as Jon closed the door behind his direwolf. Ghost lept onto the bed and curled up on the mattress.

Jon took Ghost's entrance as a chance to work out a plan with Ygritte, before their cravings got the best of them again.

He began to speak, his words full of love and hope.

"We need to leave here. I am no longer a man of the Night's Watch. I lost hope of ever being that the moment I saw you. I love you and I can't live without you. We could have a life together. We could love each other and be together like we always wanted to. I love you and I want to spend my life with you."

Ygritte stepped towards him and gave him a short but passionate kiss. "Let's go. I love you and don't want to spend another second without you."

Jon kissed her, only for a second, and then eased open the bedroom door.

After making sure there was no one around, he crept into the hallway.

Ygritte and Ghost followed him silently through the threshold. Jon grabbed Ygritte's hand and slid off her glove.

He kissed her fingers and slowly began to lead her foward.

He guided her through the hallway, so that they were getting even further from the battle.

With Ghost padding behind them, they slipped through the corridors, out of the side entrance gate, and disappeared into the night.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Don't forget to leave a review:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is definitely rated M;)**

Jon and Ygritte had been walking on foot for a few hours. Jon had led them along the south side of the wall for a few miles and then cut through one of the passages. Once they reached the wildling side of the wall, they continued heading north.

Ghost was following from a distance; Jon knew Ghost was taking this opportunity to hunt.

Ygritte had not let go of his hand. They had both removed their gloves so that they could feel their bare hands against each other.

"I think we are far enough away by now. Would you like to stop for some rest?" Jon inquired.

"What? Are you too pampered in your southern life that you can't even walk a few miles?" Ygritte teased him with a smile on her face.

"Of course I can handle a few miles. I'm just trying to keep you safe. That's my job now; I have to make sure that I keep you alive."

Ygritte turned and faced him. The moonlight illuminated his handsome face and thick curls. "We'll be safer the further we get from the Wall. I see one of your southern castles up ahead," she pointed. "I bet we can get a horse from them."

Jon looked over to where she was pointing. It was a small grain mill, maybe only two stories high.

John laughed as he returned his gaze to her brown eyes.

She stretched onto her toes and kissed him. He kissed her back, slowly at first, but then felt a warm tingling spread through him and he began to kiss more passionately.

It didn't take long for him to grow erect. Ygritte gently slid her hand over his warmth and rubbed him from outside his furs.

Jon pressed himself into her, aching for more.

Ygritte removed her hand and pulled away from the kiss. She smiled at him, slyly, as she turned away and trudged through the snow towards her southern castle.

As they crept closer to the gate, they grew quiet. Ygritte got out her bow and prepared an arrow. Jon put his hand on the handle of his sword.

The small farm was quiet except for the small rustle of horses.

First, Ygritte swiped two loaves of bread from the granary.

Then she silently moved into the barn and cut the rope on two of the horses.

She soon returned to Jon, steering the horse's bridles behind her.

She handed a loaf of bread and the black horse to him and he pulled himself up.

Ygritte seated herself on her horse as well; Jon noticed how carefully she slid onto the horse' s back.

They began to ride north, munching on their loaves as they rode.

By the time the sun started to rise, both of them were exhausted. They had been riding through the snowy countryside hoping desperately to find an abandoned mill where they could hide from the world and live in peace.

A few hours after sunrise, they had a stroke of luck.

At the bottom of the hill was an old farm that had obviously been vacant for a few years.

There was a small but strong grain mill with a decent sized house attached.

The fence surrounding it had fallen into disrepair and the roof to the stables had caved in, but everything else looked functional.

With much anticipation, Jon and Ygritte rode to the house.

Tired as they were, they dismounted and tied up their horses.

Automatically, they reached for each other's hands again.

They were about to cross the threshold, when Jon stopped her.

"Wait," he said. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her as he grazed his lips across her forehead. Then, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the new house.

Only half awake, he carried her through the front room and into the back bedroom.

It was a simple room. There was a decent sized bed with thick furs. There was a window on either side. The morning light streamed through, casting a warm light throughout the room.

There was a small dressing table underneath each window, and there was a large chest of drawers against the side wall.

He set her on the bed, tugging off her boots for her. She seemed to already be asleep.

He found a fur blanket in the chest of drawers and draped it over her. He kissed her forehead again.

Sunlight streamed through the windows; Jon made sure to close the worn curtains before slipping off his boots and falling onto the bed.

Later that afternoon, when Jon awoke, he reached over to Ygritte's side, hoping to snuggle his beloved close.

Panic coursed through him when he realized she wasn't there.

He shot up from the bed and ran into the front room.

She wasn't there either. Only Ghost was resting on one of the chairs, resting after a hunt. With his heart racing, Jon sprinted out into the front yard.

That's when he saw her. It wasn't pleasant, but at least he knew she was alive.

She was bent over in a patch of bushes, heaving up whatever food was in her. Jon rushed to her side and began rubbing her back and pulling her hair away from her face. He whispered soothing things to her, and slowly the heaving stopped.

Ygritte collapsed back into his arms.

He held her tight and carried her back into their house.

Once in the front room, he set her in one of the big chairs and used a towel from the kitchen to wipe her face.

Ygritte's eyes fluttered open. "I'm so sorry, Jon. I didn't mean to ruin our first evening together." Her face was still pale and sweaty.

"Don't worry, love, we have every day for the rest of our lives to spend together."

She smiled at that. Jon sat with her until the color returned to her face and she was fully awake. "Feeling better, love?" He asked.

"Very much so," she replied. She slowly stood up and went out to the well to get some water.

They spent the rest of the evening straightening up the inside of their new house.

The kitchen was fully equipped with utensils and dishwater. There were enough furs in the cabinets of the front room to keep ten people warm.

On the second story of the house, there were 5 bedrooms. Each room was fully furnished and stocked with clothing for kids of all ages.

Jon blushed at the thought of all those rooms full with children; he began to close the doors and return back downstairs.

Ygritte, however, loved the rooms. She convinced Jon to stay with her, so they spent most of their evening going through all of the clothes and toys.

Ygritte seemed fully recovered from her temporary illness. It was soon forgotten as the couple spent the hours together laughing and kissing and joking.

After dinner, when it started to get dark, Jon suggested they changed clothes. "I saw some fresh furs in the big dresser."

"Who says that I want to put furs back on once I take them off?" Ygritte said with a wink.

Jon, overwhelmed with excitement, strode over to Ygritte and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands.

Her lips were soft and soothing, and he liked the way his facial hair felt as it rubbed against her smooth face.

His hands slipped down to the ties on her furs and began to undo the ties one by one, until her coat slid off her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving just a loose fitting tank top underneath.

She undid his black fur clothing as well, untying each layer slowly and seductively.

Before too long, he was topless before her.

She hastily undid the tie on his pants and let them sink to the floor.

Ygritte looked hungrily at his body.

She loved his muscular arms and defined abs and strong thigh muscles. She loved his slight chest hair, and the thick hairline from his belly button to down below, where the hair was densest of all.

She couldn't help herself but to kiss him as passionately as she could, trying to express how much she loved him.

Jon took one finger and gently slid it along the inside waistline of her fur pants.

When he reached the tie, he yanked at the string, and her furs fell to the ground.

Her tank top just covered her precious pink folds. However, her beautiful legs were curvy and smooth before him. He ran a hand up the side of her thigh and gently traced it around to her rear. It was even more soft and curvy than he remembered.

The only thing left that she was wearing was her tanned skin tank top.

As he reached for the tie, Ygritte extended her thin arm and grabbed his hand. "Remember that I love you, okay? Remember that I was to spend forever with you."

Jon could only nod as he leaned in to kiss her. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he undid the tie at her shoulder and let the last bit of clothing between them fall to the floor.

With their bodies pressed together, Jon could not see her full figure.

Jon could hardly contain himself. He broke the kiss so he could say, "Ygritte, please, I need to see you. I want to remember how precious your body looks."

Ygritte hesitated, and then backed away from Jon, still gripping his hand.

Jon's face went white.

Where her stomach had used to be as thin as it could be, there was now a smooth and round baby bump.

It was small enough so that it didn't extend further than her breasts, but it was definitely big enough to notice.

"You're...you're..." Jon stuttered.

"Yes, I am." Ygritte said tentatively.

Jon couldn't stop staring at the bump. "Is it... Is it..ours?"

Ygritte nodded.

Jon slowly knelt so his face was level with the bump. A giant smile spread across his face. He placed his hands on the smooth, round surface. The warmth of her skin spread through his fingers.

He looked up at Ygritte, and saw she had tears in her eyes. Jon stood up and wrapped her into a giant hug. He murmured into her hair, "I love you so much. You've made me so happy, but I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I didn't know until after I had scared you off with those arrows. Once I knew, I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't want to tell anyone until you knew."

"When? When did you know? Which time of us together made it happen?"

"About a week after you left, I started getting sick and my breasts painfully began to swell. If I'm calculating everything correctly, it should of been the time in the cave."

Jon felt so overcome with love he didn't know what to do with himself.

He picked her up as gently as he could and rushed her to their bedroom.

He couldn't wait a second longer. He laid Ygritte down on her back and began to kiss her neck.

Slowly, he moved down to her swollen breasts and gently licked her tender nipples.

His hand rubbed gentle circular motions over her growing belly.

He continued to work his way down until he reached the wetness between her legs.

She muttered, "Oh please, Jon," and that was all it took.

Jon began with one long lick from her vaginal opening up to her sensitive spot. Ygritte gasped at the sensation; it had been far too long since she has been pleasured like a Lady from her Lord.

Her back arched as his tongue began to swirl around her spot. Every once in a while, Jon would change directions of the swirling or use his mouth to gently suck on her sweet pink skin.

Ygritte's tension began to build, and he could tell she was craving a release.

Her hands eventually worked their way to Jon's head, where she dug her fingers into his curls and pulled his head further into her.

The wet noise of his tongue swirling her juices became the only noise in the room. Then she began to moan with every passing of his tongue, her cries becoming louder and higher.

Jon smiled and kissed her even more; he was beyond happy pleasuring his love. Her pleasure made him happy. He loved the sound his tongue made as it swirled around her wetness; it turned him on as well.

Ygritte's breathing became deeper and more frantic. "Oh Jon!" She cried, "Please don't stop!"

Jon began to drag his tongue directly up and down against her; he knew it was her favorite technique.

"Ooh...OOOH!" She screamed as she reached her climax. The amount of pleasure made her body writhe all over as she finished.

Jon slowed his licking, enjoying the taste of her juices as she slowly calmed from her orgasm. With one last kiss, he pulled away and laid on the bed next to her, cradling her in his arms.

When Ygritte's breathing was no longer ragged, Jon turned her to face him and then pulled her up so that her chest was resting on his. Jon stroked her hair as Ygritte toyed with his short beard.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make me?" Jon questioned, holding her hand and kissing her fingers.

Ygritte was quick to respond. "I can imagine it's about as happy as you make me." She held Jon's hand and kissed his palm.

"You know I would marry you in an instant." Jon used the back of his fingers to gently stroke her cheekbones.

Ygritte smiled, knowing that weddings were a serious thing in the south. "I know you would, but do we need a big event to make our promises? Our promises only matter to each other, and not to anyone else. Who says we can't just make our promises right here?"

Jon thought for a second, and then smiled. "Ygritte, I love you. I will always love you. I promise to be your loving companion in life. I promise to try my best to make you happy and to make the best life for us and our family."

Ygritte couldn't help but giggle to herself. This man was truly her soulmate. "Jon Snow, I love you. I will always love you. I promise to be faithful to you and to care for you throughout our life together. I promise to try my hardest to make the best possible life for us."

Jon knew she meant what she said. His heart warmed at the thought of being hers forever.

Jon began to kiss the side of her neck. She moaned, begging him to continue.

He eased himself on top of her, being sure to keep his weight off the small bump, and began to kiss her lips. She kissed him back, loving the taste of herself on his lips.

Jon felt himself harden against Ygritte's body. He looked into her eyes, pleading for entry, and she hastily nodded.

She reached down and guided him into her. Jon started with just a little bit inside, and slowly pushed himself all the way in.

Ygritte moaned, clearly enjoying the feeling of him. Jon couldn't believe how wonderful she felt, she was warm and soft and very wet. It felt like they were made to fit together.

Jon began to move his hips back and forth. Ygritte helped him find the right rhythm by clasping onto his muscular cheeks and pulling him into her. Jon found the rhythm that felt most pleasurable- smooth and steady.

They kissed each other's neck and shoulders while whispering words of love in each other's ear.

Ygritte's arms wrapped around his back, pressing her fingers into his muscles. She couldn't get close enough to him.

She loved his smell, the softness of his skin, the way he felt inside her. She loved the way Jon's pelvis rubbed against her sensitive spot with every thrust. She felt herself building closer towards that release.

Jon's breathing was starting to get heavy. His thrusting became deeper and he began to moan in pleasure. Sweat broke upon his brow and made his skin glisten.

Ygritte began to whimper at every thrust, begging for more. She could feel her wetness making the mattress damp beneath her, but she didn't mind. She loved the way it made Jon slide in and out smoothly, bringing her to pleasure.

Jon's forearms were on the mattress beneath her shoulders, cradling her as he brought them to climax.

Ygritte began to breathe deep and moan louder and louder until suddenly, there was a release. Her inner walls squeezed and throbbed as she screamed in bliss, and she heard Jon gasp and then cry out as his seed spilled inside her.

His pumping slowed and then eased to a stop. They laid together, Jon on top of her, both sweaty and out of breath, but immensely happy.

When Jon felt like he could actually move his arms again, he rolled off of Ygritte and cuddled into her side, his hand resting on her growing belly.

Ygritte kissed his damp forehead and let herself drift into sleep, knowing that even her best dreams could not be better than this.

Jon lay awake for a good while longer after he heard Ygritte dose off.

They had their own private home now. They were hidden so far into the country, he felt that no one could ever find them. They had fresh clothes, fresh water, horses, and plenty of room for growing vegetables and other foods. Ygritte was an excellent huntress. He had a sword to guard them.

They could live here as long as they like, doing as they wished without the rules of any others.

Ygritte didn't believe in marriage, and Jon understood. They had promised their lives to each other and that was all either of them needed.

Now they were starting their family, and Jon couldn't of been happier. He kissed just behind Ygritte's ear and fell asleep cradling his life-long love and his baby.

**Thank you for reading! Please review. This is my first story and I want to make it better**


	3. Chapter 3

As Ygritte's pregnancy advanced, both of the lovers grew more anxious.

Jon worried about his beloved and his baby. There was no maester near their home to help Ygritte through labor. Since they were in hiding, they knew they couldn't go out looking for help either.

Jon didn't know anything about birthing. Catelyn had been the only woman he knew to have children, and he had never been anywhere near her during her labors.

Ygritte had witnessed many births north of The Wall. In recent weeks, she had begun teaching Jon all of the aspects of the birth. His help was vital for her survival.

At first, Jon didn't enjoy the conversations. They made him blush and feel uneasy.

After a few weeks, Jon's knowledge expanded until he knew as much as Ygritte. He was glad he had the capability to be able help his love when she needed him.

Birthing was not something men were supposed to attend, but Jon knew he would never leave her side. He understood that she needed his encouragement throughout the process.

Ygritte's due date was still a few months away, but the young couple had already grown comfortable in their new home.

Jon spent his mornings making repairs to the various broken things on their property. He repaired the fence, rebuilt the stable roof, and fixed the wagon and wheelbarrow wheels.

Ygritte spent her mornings hunting. The sight of Ygritte's growing belly protruding from her furs while she carried a bow always made Jon smile.

His woman was a true wilding woman. She returned by mid afternoon each day with a fresh kill for them to eat at dinner. Although it was usually rabbit, sometimes they feasted on birds or other small mammals.

In the late afternoon, after Ygritte returned, they would work in their garden together. Coaxing the little sprouts from the dirt had been hard work are first, but now their garden had plenty of fresh berries and roots for them to enjoy.

Each evening was spent in their kitchen as the winter winds blew outside. Jon loved Ygritte's cooking. He usually stuffed himself with two plates of food, but Ygritte would easily scarf up three.

Each night was spent together in their bed, passionately loving each other. As Ygritte's body changed, so did their positions.

Jon always made sure she knew she was beautiful and that he loved her. He frequently rubbed Ygritte's back or feet or wherever her body pained her. The massage would eventually lead to arousal, and they would make love all over again.

When they had both climaxed, they would cuddle together and sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Her belly continued to swell as weeks passed.

One day, as Jon was harvesting roots from the garden, he heard a panicked voice call his name from the kitchen. Fear coursed through his veins.

"It's too soon," he thought. "No, no, no, the baby can't be here yet."

He sprinted through the cold wind that whipped his furs around him.

Once at the threshold, he found Ygritte, leaning up against the counter for support with one hand firmly clutching her belly.

"Ygritte!" Jon called as he rushed to her side. "Ygritte, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Ygritte smiled. "No, my love, I'm fine. It's the baby- it's kicking me!"

Jon breathed a sigh of relief as a smile spread on his face.

He quickly pulled off his gloves and placed his hands on her rounded abdomen.

Ygritte guided his hand over to a contain spot, where Jon suddenly felt a push into his palm from her inside.

He gasped at the feeling, and then another push pressed into his hand. He couldn't help smiling.

Ygritte grinned, proud of the joy she was bringing to him.

Jon straightened and pressed his lips to Ygritte's, unable to stop smiling through the kiss. Ygritte kissed him back and slid her tongue into his mouth.

The winter winds howled outside their little home, but they didn't feel the cold.

Ygritte frantically began to untie Jon's furs, wanting to feel his secure body pressed against her.

Jon began to untie her furs as well, hastily pulling the layers off her beautiful body. He felt Ygritte lower him to the kitchen floor, her straddling him as he lay on his back.

Ygritte's baby bump didn't allow her to bend and kiss his lips, so instead she started grinding her naked self into Jon.

His skin felt warm against her pink, and soon she felt Jon's legnth harden beneath her.

Hungrily, she guided him into her, not having the patience to wait anymore.

Jon gasped as he felt her smooth, wet walls slide down around him. Even though they had just made love yesterday, he was still surprised at how good she felt.

Ygritte had never ridden him before, so Jon clasped his hands around her beautiful, curved hips and began to guide her over him, back and forth.

She was quite a sight to him. Her body had become voluptuous and curved all over, from her breasts to her belly to her rear. Just the look of her body made him feel close to orgasm already.

Ygritte, now getting ahold of how to ride him, rested her hands on his chest for leverage and pushed her hips onto him, moaning from the pleasure.

Jon slid his hands to the back of her thighs and pulled her into him, never wanting her to leave.

Ygritte's body began to glisten from her work, and Jon ran his hands over her smooth porcelain skin. He loved every inch of her.

His heart raced as his breaths quickened. Ygritte's moans told him she was close, too.

Without thinking, Jon slid a hand to her wetness and began massaging her sweet spot. Her thrusting slowed as she pressed into his fingers.

"Oh! Oh! OOOH!" Ygritte shrilly cried as she reached her climax. Jon felt her juices running down his length as her walls contracted repeatedly, hard and fast.

Jon's face muscles contracted and his head pulled back as he felt the waves of pleasure. He cried just as loud as she did as he thrusted himself up into her and his seed pulsed into her body. He gasped for air as his orgasm swept over him, warming and relaxing his muscles.

For a moment, Jon and Ygritte stayed there, on the kitchen floor, with Ygritte's legs spread across Jon's hips. Their bodies heaved in gulps of air as they tried to catch their breath.

Ygritte raised her hips so Jon's length slid out of her. She laid on the floor next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

Jon turned his head and gave her a tired smile. She lightly kissed his lips as he stroked her hair.

The sun had set outside, leaving them with just the faint starlight from outside.

Ygritte was now too heavy and bulky for Jon to carry, so Jon helped her to her feet and held her hands as he guided them to their bedroom.

They slept blissfully in each other's arms.

* * *

The following morning, Jon rose from bed first, as he always did these days. Ygritte had grown tired and clumsy during her pregnancy, so she used her hunting time to get more sleep.

Jon put on some fresh furs and went to go check the traps he had laid around their home. Ygritte's inability to hunt had caused them to use other methods to trap their food.

With two fresh rabbits in hand, Jon returned to the house, anxious to kiss his love good morning.

* * *

Ygritte's time drew near. Jon refused to let her leave the house without him, knowing it was too dangerous for her and the baby.

She often teased him about being so careful, but didn't object when he insisted on walking with her outside. Her belly had grown very big, and she couldn't see where she stepped anymore. Jon's guidance was greatly appreciated.

At night, after their lovemaking, Jon would cuddle close to Ygritte, trying to keep her warm. The freezing temperatures outside were beginning to creep through their little house. They often fell asleep to each other's warmth.

* * *

One night, not long after they fell sleep, Jon felt Ygritte sit straight up next to him.

Hardly awake, Jon turned to her, unable to make out her face in the darkness. "Are you alright?" He mumbled dreamily.

"Yes, love. Go back to bed," Ygritte responded. She waited for Jon's breathing to slow as he fell back asleep.

Then she silently slid to the edge of the bed and went to sit in the front room.

She had woken with a sharp pain in her belly; she knew she was going into labor.

She wanted Jon to be fully alert during the coming day, for he would be needing just as much focus as her.

As soon as she lowered herself into one of the great chairs, another contraction seized her.

Her hands tightened on the armrests and she slowly breathed through the pain.

* * *

Jon woke the following morning alone in the bed. He hastily rose and went to find Ygritte.

Once in the front room, he saw just the top of Ygritte's fiery red hair over one of the chairs facing away from him.

"Good morning, love," he called to her. "You're up early this morning."

"I have good reason to be," she responded.

Jon walked over to his beloved.

First, he noticed a determined look in her eyes, similar to the one she had when she was hunting. Her face, however, was bright with excitement. Her skin was lightly glistening from sweat, and her cheeks were red from effort.

"You're in labor?" Jon asked, feeling a little guilty that he wasn't around earlier to help her.

Ygritte smiled and nodded, obviously proud.

Jon was about to hug her when her eyes squeezed shut and her hands flew to her bump.

Jon watched as she handled the contraction; she breathed deeply and evenly, focusing on the task at hand. Jon wished there was some way he could help.

Ygritte's face turned almost as red as her hair, but then her face muscles relaxed and her skin returned to it's normal shade.

Jon kissed her damp forehead, incredibly proud of the work she had done so far. He went out to the well to fetch her some water.

He had almost returned to the house when her heard a large splattering sound from the front room.

"Jon!" Ygritte cried.

Jon returned to the front room to find Ygritte standing in wet furs and with a puddle beneath her.

"My waters broke!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, love. I can clean it up later." He handed her the cup of water and began to kiss her. "Wait here, I'm going to bring you something," he said, before he disappeared up the staircase.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Ygritte called after him.

Jon soon returned, carrying a beautiful baby cradle down the stairs. "I found this in one of the closets upstairs," he said, "so I put a little work into it and made it functional again."

The cradle was made of a dark wood, and rocked slightly when you pushed it.

"It's beautiful, Jon!" Ygritte exclaimed.

Jon reached out to embrace her.

Ygritte gasped as another pain hit her. She leaned on Jon for support and squeezed his hands. She rested her head on his chest and focused on slowing her breathing.

A small gasp escaped her lips as the strength of the contraction surprised her.

As her body relaxed, Jon asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"I think I should get into bed. Can you help me take some furs off?"

Jon steadily walked her into their room and gently eased off her soaked pants. He also changed her top into a lighter tunic in order to let her cool off.

As Ygritte progressed, Jon never left her side. He held her hand and rubbed her back and wiped the sweat from her face.

She was a strong wildling woman; she never uttered a cry or a scream, but she didn't have to. Jon saw her facial expressions with every contraction, and understood she was in a great amount of pain.

All he could do was kiss her hand and stroke her damp hair from her face.


	4. Chapter 4

** *Warning* **

**There's a birth scene in this chapter. I described what was happening, but I do not describe any gore. Y'all know what you can personally handle, so advance at your own risk:) **

**Seriously though, unless you have a serious phobia of childbirth, you should be fine. **

As the day progressed, Jon's anxiety grew. Seeing Ygritte in so much pain was hard for him to watch.

He was thankful for the time between contractions, when her body relaxed and the pain eased. During this time, he would try carry a small conversation in order to keep her distracted.

By late afternoon, she was too tired to keep talking with him. She asked him to keep encouraging her, even when she didn't respond. His voice soothed her, and she listened intently to his words.

Jon sat on the bed behind her, supporting her head and back against his chest. He held her hands, assuring her that he was there for her.

Ygritte squeezed his hands whenever a contraction came. Jon's hands grew sore with time, but he did not mind.

Sometime late that evening, she muttered to him, "You should gather... the supplies..." She breathed. "I'm getting... close." Her voice was winded and tired, and Jon knew what she said was true.

He kissed her forehead and left the room. He gathered fresh blankets, candles for extra lighting, and a fur wrap for the newborn.

Jon stood in their yard, next to the fire, as he waited for the pot of water to boil.

The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, turning the sky into a color swirl of pinks and oranges. The colors relaxed him after spending the day in such a stressed environment.

Once the water was scalding hot, he placed a pair of cutting shears into the pot. They needed to be sterile.

When Jon returned to the house carrying the prepared supplies, his adrenaline kicked in. He was no longer nervous for what was ahead. No matter how horrible it was to watch, he would help her. He loved her and she needed him right now.

Ygritte was standing near the edge the bed. Her hands were pushing into the mattress in front of her, and she swayed her hips slowly back and forth as she heavily breathed through the contraction.

Jon set the supplies and the cradle near the end of the bed. Ygritte's body calmed in his presence and she relaxed even more when he soothingly rubbed her back.

The warm pressure from his hands relaxed her distressed muscles. He kissed her damp brow. "How are you doing?"

"I need to push." Her voice was high from distress and her face muscles were tight. Jon fixed the pillows for her, and then helped her gently climb into bed. She breathed heavily and kept her face muscles tight.

Jon made sure the pillows kept her head and shoulders elevated above her pelvis, so it would be easier for her to push.

Ygritte used her hands to pull her knees up and out of the way. She was so focused, considering the amount of pain she was in, and Jon admired her for it.

As the next contraction seized her, Ygritte put her chin to her chest, gritted her teeth, and pushed.

Jon placed his hands on the arches of her feet, pushing her legs up, giving her support as she bared down.

The top of the baby's head came into view, and Jon couldn't help but smile. She was doing it; their baby was being born.

As Ygritte rested between contractions, Jon described the top of the head to her.

"There's a lot of dark hair, just like me!" His voice was full of excitement.

Ygritte was in too much pain to respond vocally, so instead she reached down to her foot and grasped Jon's hand, gave a tight squeeze, and then returned to her knee. She heard him. She was excited, too.

After another few pushes, the head popped fully out.

Jon used his hand to cradle baby's small head.

Once Ygritte heard Jon tell her that the head was out, she knew she was almost done. Just one more big push...

She bore down and pushed as hard as she could; Jon gently turned the baby's shoulders as the little one slid into his arms.

He couldn't believe it. It was a boy. A small, fragile, innocent little boy.

The baby gasped and cried. Jon quickly cut the cord and set the baby on Ygritte's stomach.

Ygritte, overcome with the pleasure of motherhood, began to tear up as she clutched their little boy.

Jon moved to sit next to Ygritte on the bed. He put one arm around her and one arm around their baby.

Ygritte cooed softly to the baby while Jon wiped him down and wrapped him in a soft fur.

Ygritte slid her tunic off of her shoulder and held the newborn to her chest. The baby began to suckle to his mother's breast.

Once the afterbirth had been delivered and disposed of, Jon offered to help Ygritte get ready for bed.

It took some convincing for Ygritte to put the baby down; she never wanted to let go of her little one. Jon joked that he put all that work into the cradle for nothing, so Ygritte reluctantly agreed and set the baby in his new bed of furs.

Her body was very sore, so she appreciated Jon's help as he changed her into a fresh set of underclothes.

Jon put fresh bedding on their mattress and helped Ygritte lay down. She seemed to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jon closed the curtains to block out the moonlight, and let his beloved sleep.

The other end of the room, where the cradle was, was illuminated by a small candle.

The baby was laying in his new bed, flailing his arms around as he tried to move. Jon silently stepped toward the candlelight and peered at the baby's face.

His sweet round head was covered in small black curls. His eyes and mouth reminded Jon of Ygritte.

Hesitantly, Jon reached out a hand and placed his palm over the baby's chest. The baby's chest was as wide as his hand, thumb to pinky.

Jon couldn't believe anything could ever be so small.

Carefully, he used one hand to cradle the back of his son's head, while using the other to lift up his body.

Jon brought the baby in close to his chest, snuggling the little one into his body warmth.

The baby cooed at him, reaching out a small hand to feel the furs on his father's cloak.

Jon lost track of time. He could stare at his son's face for hours and never get bored. The baby's eyelids began to grow heavy, so Jon gently rocked him back and forth until he was sound asleep.

His feet ached from standing, so he silently left the bedroom and sat in one of the chairs in the front room.

He spent the night cradling his son in his arms, not daring to miss a moment.

* * *

The following morning, just as the sun began to shine through the curtains, Jon heard the bedroom door creak open behind him.

Carefully turning without disturbing the baby, Jon looked upon Ygritte.

She was standing in the doorway, her red hair in a messy braid. The light tunic she'd slept in hung loose around her shoulders, and draped over her still-rounded belly. Her eyes had dark circles underneath, but her face had the biggest smile.

Jon's heart fluttered and a warm sensation spread through him; she was gorgeous.

Ygritte, moving very slowly and stiffly, made her way across the room to Jon and the baby. She sat next to them, and Jon carefully handed her their wrapped bundle.

She slid her tunic off the shoulder and began to breastfeed the little one.

"How did you sleep?" Ygritte said softly to Jon, not breaking her gaze at the baby.

"I didn't," he said, smiling to himself. He wouldn't of wanted his night any other way.

"I've never slept so soundly in my entire life," Ygritte laughed, "but I bet we won't be getting any good sleep for a long time."

"I don't think I'll mind it too much," said Jon, smiling. His loved his new little family more than anything, and he knew that he would do anything to keep them happy and safe.

They sat quietly, listening to the soft sucking sound the baby was making.

"We're a family now." Jon said.

"You always were my family," Ygritte replied and kissed his cheek. "Even when the world pushed us apart, I still chose you. I will always choose you."

Jon smiled. "And I will always choose you."


End file.
